The Adventures of the Goldent Trio Revealed
by welshgirl1148
Summary: Hermione and Harry are about to answer everyone's questions about their adventures, since everyone wants to know what sneaky stuff Hermione has gotten up to. The Question is, just how shocked will people be when they learn that Hermione Granger isn't the goody, goody they believed her to be in fact, she is quite the rule breaker and could give a Slytherin a run for there money.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, the only claim I have with the story is the plot and the new names of the people in the story.**

 **But enough of my rambling lets get on with the story :D**

* * *

''Do we really need to do this it's so stupid.'' came a frustrated huff followed by a sigh

''Yes now come on, it'll be fun,.''

''Love to see you tell Harry that, because I'm sure he's dreading it just as much as I am.'' came the woman's sarcastic reply before she sighed ''Are Regulus and Lyra with Remus?''

''They are, so come on Harry will be over in a moment and Dotty has agreed to watch over James, Ly, Reg Fred and Victoire''

Hermione sighed, but followed her husband out of the library and down to the living room where Remus was playing with a twins who were seven months and happily gurgling and smiling away as he tickled their stomachs on the play mat.

''Everything alright.'' Remus said, noticing his best friend and Hermione who was looking rather nervous.

Hermione sighed ''No, this whole thing is stupid and a waste of time, but we have no choice and Harry and I know they'll never give up until we tell them.''

Remus grinned ''I'm actually looking forward to it, we've only ever heard bits and pieces about your adventures but never all of it, and the stuff I heard in Hogwarts there was never any proof so I passed them off as rumors and exaggerations.''

Hermione rubbed the side of her temples ''I'm sure most of them were exaggerated, and the reason no-one knew was simple, we didn't' want the attention, unlike some.'' came her bitter reply.

Sirius and Remus shared a look both figuring the biggest reason she is so against this whole set up was because of one Ronald Weasley they knew that it would require them to speak of him, even if he did spend most of his time ignoring Harry or abandoning them like the rest of the world. Soon enough the fire flared and out stepped a smiling Ginny Potter with two month old James Potter only to followed shortly by a subdued Harry.

Ginny smiled ''Hey Mione.''

Hermione smiled and approached her best friend ''Hey right give me my godson I want a cuddle.''

Ginny smiled knowingly and handed the fussy one month old to his godmother, she shook her head in frustration ''I don't' know how you do it!'' she demanded ''It's not fair he's always good for you.''

Hermione chuckled ''I don't' know I guess he just knows that he's to be good for his auntie and trouble for his parents, don't you my little trouble maker.'' she smiled and cuddled him close.

Ginny rolled her eyes ''Well, maybe I should leave him here for a few weeks.''

Hermione chuckled ''As much as I love him and will happily have him stay over if you need him until I won't have him any longer than I need to I have two of my own monsters to deal with.''

Ginny conceded that she was right ''Fair enough was worth a try.''

Sirius grinned at his godson when he saw Harry sit down to play with Lyra and Regulus ''You alright.''

Harry looked at his godfather dryly ''What do you think.''

''Oh, not you as well come on, it'll be fun.'' Sirius said smiling

''No it's going to be hell, believe me, I'd rather sit through a double potions class with Snape than be doing this.''

Hermione butted in quickly ''I'll agree with that, worse, I'd happily do detention for the man if I could.''

Ginny rolled her eyes ''Oh come on, it's not that bad, you're making it sound worse than it is, anyway how are we doing this.''

''I don't know what do you mean.'' came Hermione's confused reply

''Well are we viewing memories to the questions we ask or are you both just going to tell us in your own words, I mean either way we'll have the truth, I even got my hands on some of George's potion that will get the person to speak as truthfully as they can it's less intrusive than Veritaserum obviously, since you can lie if you want but it makes you want to tell the truth.''

Harry and Hermione looked at Ginny in aghast ''I am not taking no potion, truth or not.''

''Me either.'' added Harry a little pale faced at the thought

''Well, we need some way of making sure you're not telling any lies, or avoiding the full story.'' Ginny said, sighing but soon found the answer when Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall stepped out of the fire. ''Might I suggest a simple truth spell you will glow if you are telling a lie.''

''Professor Dumbledore that's brilliant.'' exclaimed Ginny happily

''Yayy! I so can't wait'' came the sarcastic reply of Harry and Hermione in unison, which caused the others to chuckle.

''How are the children.'' Albus asked smiling.

Sirius smiled ''There doing good, keeping us busy.''

''Are they sleeping better now.'' Minerva asked, smiling down at the twins who were being held in each of Remus and Harry's laps whilst they played with there rattles.

Hermione sighed ''A little better, although it feels like as soon as one is asleep the other wakes up which then of course wakes the other after we've just put them down to sleep, it's like they're in sync and know when one is going to wake up you can hear them babbling sometimes back and forth to each other.''

Albus and Minerva smiled softly at that ''I'm sure they be sleeping through the night soon enough.'' Sirius grumbles of I hope so set everyone off again ''Can I get either of you something to drink?''

''I wouldn't say no to a cup of tea.'' Albus said smiling and Sirius nodded before looking at ''Minerva?''

''I'm okay for now, thank you, although I think I'll be needing a wee dram later on.''

''You and me both.'' muttered Hermione which also saw Harry nodding in agreement they'd discussed that they would tell them everything but they wouldn't speak of what happened on the Horcrux hunt it was too painful for them to speak about, not just because of the betrayal but because of the capture and torture that happened at Malfoy Manor, Hermione hadn't gotten over it and neither had Harry it still made him sick to his stomach and haunted his nightmares from time to time and brining everything up would be bad enough without the added memory of the hunt.

Remus smiled ''I am looking forward to finding out just who got into the most trouble, I mean I know Hermione was the brains behind you three.''

''Two'' came Harry and Hermione's frosty reply

''Two of you'' Remus conceded knowing they didn't' speak of him ''But I'm sure Harry has been just as much involved with the ideas.''

''Yeah, I think Harry thought the ideas up and no-one would work out the way to execute it.'' Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes at Ginny's comment. ''You make us sound like hit men.'' she said, chuckling which then made Harry laugh and had him explaining it to Albus and Minerva who hadn't any idea what a hit man was.

''Right guys do you want anything?''

''I'll have a cup of coffee.'' Remus chimed

''Pumpkin juice please'' Harry said still playing with his godson.

''I'll have a tea, thanks Sirius.'' Ginny said smiling in thanks

Sirius then looked at his wife ''Love.''

''I'll have the same as Harry some Pumpkin juice, I want to pace myself because I assure you I'll be needing a large, very large glass of wine or some whiskey later on.''

Sirius went to get the drinks dragging Remus along with him to help while the others sat around chatting. It wasn't long and Everyone had turned up, or rather the usual's which were the Weasley's, Luna and Blaise and lastly Kingsley since Minerva and Albus as well as Ginny and Harry had already arrived.

Hermione checked on the twins, Fred, James and Victoire who were happily in the playpen on a brightly coloured mat so they could move about and have tummy time well the twins tended to spend time on their stomachs while James and Fred intend to play with the toys dangling from the bars and the arch above them, Hermione had created a giant version of a play gym so when the others were over with the twins they all had something to do as Fred and James weren't able to fully turn over yet as they were too young.

''Okay, how are we doing this then.'' George said, grinning from the sofa he was sitting on.

Albus smiled ''Harry and Hermione have agreed to have the truth charm cast on them it won't make them tell the truth, but they will give a faint glow if they are lying so we'll know.''

Ginny nodded ''What order are we going in and how are going to do go about it.''

Bill, who had joined them smiled ''I say we ask them questions, or rather Minerva and Albus.''

''Or we could just let them start in order of each year that they did something.'' Blaise piped up from beside his girlfriend since going official with Luna he'd grown quite close to the Blacks, Potters and Weasley's and he got on quite well with Hermione and Harry then again he didn't' really have problems with Hermione during Hogwarts they just never spoke.

Luna smiled ''That's a wonderful idea Blaise.''

''Yeah wonderful Idea Blaise.'' came Harry's mocking tone to which Blaise just chuckled and grinned at. ''Sorry mate.''

''Hmm what ever, bloody Slytherin.''

''Well from what I heard Mia could have passed for a Slytherin.''

Harry found himself nodding a little ''That is true, I suppose.''

''Harry!'' asked Hermione in shock ''Your not supposed to agree with him! And if anyone was supposed to be a Slytherin, then it was you.'' she retorted.

''What, some of the things we've done or rather you have done could be considered very Slytherin.''

''Oh, you're a fine one to talk, don't' go putting all this on me by a way of getting out of it you did just as much as me.'' came Hermione's retort much to the amusement of the others.

''Why don't' we begin yes.'' Albus tactfully intervened and waved his wand casting the spell over them ''Is your name Hermione.''

''No''

''Okay, it's working.'' Albus said gently Harry, however spoke up from beside Hermione on the other sofa ''Okay, we've been talking and while we don't' want to do this but find we have no choice, there is one thing we will not talk about so don't' even think about asking.''

''What's that.'' asked Bill

''The year we left Hogwarts, we do not speak of it and will never speak of it.'' Harry said sternly putting an end to the conversation.

''What so no one knows at all.'' Blaise asked, surprised and wondered what was so bad.

''Bill and Fleur only know due to the time they had to heal us, Sirius and Remus also know but not what happened fully.'' Harry informed them.

Hermione nodded ''The only reason Remus knows is because he come to Shell cottage and we happened to be there recovering so to speak which also meant Bill and Fleur knew, Sirius knows because he is my husband and because the time I lost our first child was from a side effect of the injuries that Bill and Fleur were healing.'' she wouldn't' say anymore, it wasn't' important she didn't' want them to know she'd been tortured, Remus had his suspicions but she and Harry never confirmed them Ginny still doesn't' know what went on exactly.

Everyone in the room seemed to understand that this was one topic they couldn't' touch. ''That is a fair request so shall be begin with your first year.''

Harry suppressed a sigh, ''Okay, ask your question.''

 **XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

''Was Mr Malfoy telling the truth when he come to me telling me that Hagrid had a dragon.''

''Yes Hagrid had a dragon egg, we had found out about the stone and confronted Hagrid knowing he'd slip up and tell us what it was eventually, but when we got there he seemed rushed and told us he couldn't' see us.'' began Harry, they'd decided to take it in turns.

''Once we got in after telling him we knew about the stone we heard some tapping and watched as a dragon hatched it burped and set his beard on fire, we were shocked when Malfoy looked through the window and we knew he'd tell on us.'' Hermione told finishing part of the tale.

''Okay, what happened to the dragon because when we went down to see it wasn't there.'' Albus said his eyes twinkling.

Harry and Hermione shifted a bit, but Hermione spoke ''Well, you see we had persuaded Hagrid earlier to send Norbert as he named it to Charlie's reserve we helped him ready the dragon grabbed Harry's cloak and smuggled it up astronomy tower, but we came across Minerva hauling Malfoy down the corridor for being out of bed and he of course was saying Harry was in possession of a dragon we panicked and raced the rest of the way and once there handed the crate to Charlie's friends before heading back down the stairs but we were caught by Filch and then ended up in front of you getting detention.''

''You mean to tell me that you and Hermione smuggled a dragon through the castle at night!'' Minerva asked shocked Harry nodded

''Yes.''

''Okay, what about the stone how did any of that happen.'' George asked remembering Ron talking about it once.

''What do you mean by, how did it happen?'' Questioned Harry.

''Well, how did you get to it.'' George said explaining himself better.

''Oh right well when we discovered what the stone was we had to plan to get to it, to stop who we thought was Snape at the time getting it and giving it to Voldemort. When we were in detention with Hagrid, Hermione, Ron and Hagrid went one way while I was stuck with Malfoy to go the other way we were told that something was killing Unicorns and we had to find the injured one, well, as we got further in I saw a shadow of some sort leaning over and drinking the blood of a Unicorn.

Malfoy screamed and run away while I stood there in shock as this thing floated towards me, however before it could get too close Firenze appeared scaring it off, he helped me up told me it wasn't safe for me to be in the woods, we talked about the unicorn and he explained to me about what happens to a person who drinks the blood of a Unicorn, an that lead to me finding that it was Voldemort and that he was nothing but a spirit or wraith and that led to the stone.''

''So once we knew what we were looking for we discovered that Albus wouldn't be in the castle, leaving Snape free to get the stone, I had charmed Hagrid to telling us that there were other traps, charms and enchantments as such guarding the stone we also heard how to keep the giant three headed dog Fluffy asleep.''

''The Dog had a name.'' Blaise said in shock

Harry chuckled ''Yeah Mione's reaction was the same, I mean we find that a three headed dog we happened to have a close call with while it was awake was named and considered a pet.''

''Hmm Hagrid sure did love his dangerous animals.'' Hermione said with fondness.

''Oh yeah, I love Hagrid, but I am glad I don't have to take his lessons anymore, I mean his lessons always had us on edge until Mione started helping him by writing his teaching plans in our third year.'' Harry was saying before he was interrupted by Remus.

Remus looked at Hermione in amazement ''You were the one who wrote Hagrids lesson plans.''

''Yes, he needed my help and well, I didn't want to see him in trouble and I wanted to keep my limbs in tacked.''

''And you did this whilst doing your own school work, how did you have the time.''

Hermione smirked ''I think you can work that out Remus.'' Hermione said, amused when she saw his eyes widen in remembrance ''Any way back to first year and our trip to the stone.''

Harry nodded ''So we planned to go and save the stone from Snape, we got under my invisibility cloak and made our way to the third floor and planned to put the dog to sleep with men using the music box, but when we got there the dog was asleep and a harp was playing, we thought that it meant Snape was already here and we'd have to face him to get the stone. As the three of us were looking down the trap door everything went silent the harp had stopped and the dogs were awake, we jumped immediately and landed on something soft, Ron and I were relieved until these things started wrapping around us and choking us.''

''I told them it was the devil's snare and that if we didn't stay still it would only kill us faster, I relaxed and found the plant dropping me beneath it, I called up telling them to relax, Harry did and he landed beside me but typical Ron wouldn't listen and It was only by luck I remembered the rhyme Professor Sprout told us about the Devil Snare and it didn't like sunlight. Once we were out of the plant I realized that all the main Professors would have added their own protection as we moved forward, we come across flying keys and a broomstick, I recognized it to be Professor Flitwick's protection due to the flying keys. I then knew that it meant Minerva and Snape were left to face since the dog was Quirrel's Idea being Defence Professor. '' Hermione told them.

''I decided I'd fly Ron had said it would be better me doing it since I was seeker I got on and was attacked by hundreds of keys I eventually got the key and we moved on to the next room only to come face to face with a Bloody full size wizards chess board, which was obviously a Minerva work of art.''

Hermione nodded ''Ron luckily was good at the game so he could help us, and he did really well, we got passed and come upon Snape's task we looked at it and saw lots of potion bottles different shapes and sizes with a riddle.''

''What was the riddle.'' Luna asked curiously.

Hermione smiled ''Well the challenge was to find one of the two potions hidden in a row of seven unmarked bottles. The riddle left behind helped, it was rather smart, as it required logic to solve and wizards and witches are not known for their understanding of logic the riddle went like this:...

 ** _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_**

 ** _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find_**

 ** _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_**

 ** _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_**

 ** _Two among our number hold only nettle-wine,_**

 ** _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line_**

 ** _Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore_**

 ** _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_**

 ** _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_**

 ** _You will always find some nettle wines, left side_**

 ** _Second, different are those who stand at either end_**

 ** _But if you would, move onward, neither is your friend;_**

 ** _Third as you see clearly, all are different size_**

 ** _Neither dwarf nor giant hold death in their insides;_**

 ** _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_**

 ** _Are twins one you taste them, though different at first sight._**

''Well your right Mia there is no way I'd have worked that out it don't make sense to me now.'' Blaise said snorting.

Hermione smiled ''It's fine I was so relieved that it was a logic otherwise we'd have been well in truly in trouble.''

''Yeah, I didn't' have a clue on what we were to do, but like always Mione was there to help me.'' Harry said smiling.

Harry sighed ''We did the riddle right and chose the right one, but there was only enough for one to go, and it had to be me, man hugged me that day it was the first time I'd ever been hugged, I was petrified of being alone, not being as smart as her, and when I told her that she just laughed at me, and still to this day I find myself following what she said to me that night she managed to put my fears aside and for the first time I felt confident in myself.''

''What did she say.'' Sirius asked softly, smiling at his wife at the same time, while he mentally cursed the Dursely's for the emotional abuse they put him through on top of the physical.

Harry smiled ''I believe it went something along the lines of 'You'll be okay, Harry. You a great wizard, you really are.' I didn't believe her and told her that I wasn't half as good as her, she just snorted grabbed my face and looked me in the eye and said 'Me? Books and cleverness. There are more important things like Friendship and Bravery' of course it was rounded off with her usual comment of being careful. When she said that to me, I don't' know I just felt like I could do it and still to this day I find myself thinking over her little speech.''

''Well, I was right, you were and are a good wizard, and you proved it by rescuing the stone and defeating Voldemort in the end.''

''Of course you were, you always right, well, I've not heard you get anything wrong yet actually.'' he said faintly amused.

Blaise was pensive ''I wish I had a friendship like yours.''

Hermione smiled ''You do now Blaise your one of us misfits your with Luna and that means you have to put up with us.''

''Excuse me speak for yourself I am no misfit.'' Ginny said, huffing whilst smiling at the same time Blaise just smiled at their antics and knew that what Hermione said was true, he truly did have real genuine friends and he found himself happy to do anything to help them should they need it and he knew they'd do the same for him.

''Okay, I remember you saying you become friends during the time you rescued Mione from the bathroom, I heard Minerva say that that you went looking for the thing did you.'' Bill asked curious.

Hermione felt her face flush a little ''No, I didn't go looking for it.''

''YOU lied to me'' Minerva gasped in shock and surprise

Hermione went bright red ''I'm sorry, but I had to protect them, they come to rescue me and I guess I felt like I was paying them back.''

''Yes, well the reason you were in there was because of that git Ron so really you shouldn't have saved him.''

''Yes, but I couldn't save you and not him could I.'' Hermione sighed, seeing the looks on everyone's face ''Before I come to Hogwarts I was bullied and had no friends because of my magic. When I come here I felt like things would change despite the prejudice I had to face daily I felt like I belonged and strived to prove that I am just as good as any snobby pureblood, only It was just as hard here, I tried to help Ron in class.'' but Hermione was interrupted by a pissed off Harry.

''Okay, we were in charms and learning the levitation, Ron couldn't' do it and Mione told him he had the incantation wrong when he told her to do it and she did, he acted like the jealous git that he is and called her a know-it-all and then proceeded to say that it was no wonder she had no friends and tried to imitate her and she heard and we later learned she'd gone to the toilets to cry and had spent most the day there, thinking about whether she wanted to go back home or not when the troll happened.''

''So ikkle Ronikins was a bully, good to know, I often wondered if he was adopted.'' came Georges reply who also ignored his mother's protests.

''So what of the incident at the first Quidditch game.'' Albus asked curious he was enjoying himself.

Harry chuckled ''Well, like we said at the time we thought it was Snape that was the bad guy and that he wanted to kill me, my boom played up and Mione saw Snape chanting under his breath which happened to be the counter curse, but we thought it was the curse, she grabbed her wad and snuck to the teachers stand and set his robe and cloak on fire, it's cause I'm knocking Quirrel to the ground breaking the contact and allowing me to catch he snitch.

Blaise and the others in the room began to laugh Albus had already had his suspicions but was impressed that a first year managed to cast a controlled blue bell flame ''That's great, I remember him ranting and raving for days after that, I think it I have gone on for a week. Damn you had a busy first year were all your years busy and dangerous.''

Hermione nodded ''Yes, pretty much the only time we didn't face or rather Harry didn't face Voldemort was in third year. And after that it was a mixture of him and his bloody house elves he called Death Eaters he'd send them to do his dirty work.''

''Okay so your second year, what's the story about some car.'' Blaise asked enjoying himself he was never sure if it was true, especially when Draco had told him about it.

Harry smiled a little at the memory of that day.

 **XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

''Yes Blaise it was true, Ron and I did use Arthurs flying car, we had no choice at the time, we needed to get to Hogwarts.''

''Why not use the train.'' Luna asked surprised.

''Because I didn't know it at the time, but a little friend of mine and Mione's turned out to be blocking me he tried to do everything in his power to stop me, I had no clue he was the one who blocked the portal so I couldn't get through so we had to use the car.''

''Who would do such a thing.'' Kingsley asked shocked

''Dobby the house elf.'' came Harrys answer but it was Blaise who let them know who he belonged to.

''Do you mean the one who served the Malfoys until you freed him.''

''Yes, that one, although I didn't' free him until the end of second year dear old Lucius Malfoy was about to cast the killing curse at me when Dobby blasted him down the corridor and onto his arse.''

Hermione rolled her eyes ''Harry maybe you should start from the beginning.''

Harry smirked ''Okay, so I was at my prison again, and I hadn't relieved any letters from Mione or Ron, however, when my uncle Vernon had an important person coming around I was sent to my room while they entertained and I was met by a small creature, later learned was Dobby, he had come to warn me that I wasn't to go back to Hogwarts, I told him I had to and he started to make noise so that they'd hear me downstairs I told him to be quiet and asked him to sit down he was shocked and said that he'd not met a good wizard some more words were exchanged and he ended up punishing himself by banging his head on my wardrobe. Vernon come up so I shoved him in the wardrobe, I was being shouted at and he went down stairs, I later learned he'd taken my letters that had been sent I went to chase him and he runs down the stairs I saw him in the kitchen, he told me that I wasn't going back to Hogwarts and he levitated the cake over the head of the important person I began to follow it, hoping to grab it when he let it drop all over the guests, it looked I'd done it because he'd vanished.''

Harry shook his head, smiling I later ended up at Kings cross Molly and Arthur went on through when we tried we couldn't' get through and as I said we took the car and were looking for the train only we ended up in front of the thing and we managed to break free of it and travelled to Hogwarts when the car played up, I was flung out of the car hanging in the air until Ron got it under control, although once we arrived it happened again and we crashed into the wiping willow, it attacked us, of course, and we ended up later in front of Snape and he was threatening us with expulsion but Minerva and Albus interrupted him.''

Hermione smiled, remembering that day shed been furious and scared to death ''Then next came the Quidditch match, when Harry was chased by a Bludger turns out that was Dobby as well, later then the whole Heir of Slytherin thing happened and Harry was accused of being the heir.''

''What happened during the duel then, I mean Snape was spooked when Harry was looking at the snake.'' Blaise asked nicely he was enjoying himself.

''I was talking to it told it not to attack Justin, only it didn't come out like I thought it did, but I was hissing at it, I set a snake on my cousin Dudley once at the zoo, but anyway, I later learned I was a parcel mouth, I also learned that I'd gotten that trait when Voldemort had attacked me and like Albus said some of his powers had been transferred to me although I later learned we were more connected than just some powers transferred, so I kept it a secret as Ron said it was a bad thing and then I was the supposed Heir, I thought it was Malfoy and so did Ron and Mione in the end, especially when he called Mione a Mudblood and said she'd be next when the writing had been done on the wall.''

''Later I'd decided that we needed answers and so I went to the fool Lockhart, he's such a idiot.'' she shook her head ''Anyway, I just complimented his wonderful smile and he signed me a note in the restricted section, I went and got the book I'd need to brew the Polly Juice.''

Harry smirked ''Mione told me we'd need ingredients and so that she'd got Ron and me to get some distractions from the twins to use and we did, we caused the explosion in potions which gave man the time to sneak out and break Snape's wards and take the ingredients from his private stores and get back to her seat without him knowing.''

''I didn't steal I was borrowing.''

''Sure, sure if that makes you feel better man you were borrowing.'' Harry smirked ''And this time you can't say it was my fault you come up with the solution all by yourself.''

''Only because you wanted to get Malfoy to tell you the truth.''

''Yes but, I offered to hex it out of him you were the one who said we'd need to be closer to him.''

''You stole from a Professor, and brewed Polly Juice in your second year.'' Kingsley asked, impressed ''That is an Owl level potion, impressive.''

''Yes, I agree, although the stealing was less impressive.'' said Bill with a small smile

''Yes anyway, I went to the girls bathroom to brew as no one would come there due to Moaning Myrtle so it was safe to brew, later it was done and I put a mild sleeping charm on some muffins and had Harry and Ron levitate them so Crabbe and Goyle would find them, they ate them of course and Ron and Harry hid them took their tie and cloak and some hair from each and come back to me.''

''Wait, that night Malfoy was talking to Crabbe and Goyle that was really you.'' Blaise said in awe and burst out laughing it was brilliant ''Guys, that's brilliant, the look on Draco' face when you acted all weird and claimed a stomach ache as you run out was so funny.'' he then looked at Hermione ''So who was you pretending to be.''

Hermione felt her face heat up not wanting to speak when she saw Harry break down in a fit of laughter ''Harry.''

''I-I'm sorry, but it was so funny you-you, tail, eyes, whiskers'' Harry gasped out between laughter.

''I took some hair from Bulstrode only it wasn't her hair, but a cat hair and well, I turned into a cat.''

''She had whiskers and a tail, she was a walking, talking cat, I nicknamed her Cat woman who is actually a fictional enemy to a superhero called Batman.'' Harry said still trying to get his laughter under control.

Remus informed everyone he basis of a Muggle comic book and Muggle superhero's so they got the reference he was smiling the whole time he hadn't known she turned into a cat.

''You become a cat I didn't' know.'' Sirius said, looking at his wife with laughter in his eyes.''

''Yes, well it was something I'd rather forget, thank you.''

''You were a cat.'' Sirius leant over and whispered in her ear ''I don't' know about cat woman, but perhaps we should nickname you pussy galore you could be my pussy galore.''

Hermione blushed at his innuendo knowing full well what he was referring to, it happened to be according to Sirius his second favourite place to be other than her breasts. ''Sirius.'' she said beginning to reprimand him whist trying to hide the blush she could feel. ''Anyway, back on topic, we found nothing out, later then I was petrified but managed to find out what was in the chamber and the way it got around, so Harry and Ron went and did what they needed to do, I don't know what happened then other than what Harry told me.''

Harry nodded ''This all happened after Hagrid had told us if we wanted answers we were to follow the spiders, we did and come across one of Hagrids friends a giant Acromantula called Aragog, we told him Hagrid was in trouble and we needed to know, but the spider wouldn't tell us he later sent all his sons' and daughters after us there were hundreds, luckily the car come and saved us from them.''

Harry shuddered ''Bloody massive they were, then we went and found Lockhart we'd heard he was to go to the chamber to get Ginny only he was doing a runner the cowered, we made him come with us to the chamber which happened to be in the girls bathroom where Mione brewed the potion. I had to speak to the snakes on the side luckily my ability to speak to snakes let us see the entrance, only Lockhart stole Ron's broken wand told us he was very skilled in memory charms he went to obliviate us, but the wand backfired and hit him wiping his own memories, and also cause a cave in which meant I had to go and face Voldemort and a bloody sixty foot basilisk on my own.

Harry shook his head as he come to the end of the event. ''I ended up stabbing it with the sword of Gryffindor I was poisoned by a fang from the snake, but Fawkes healed me later on than I was leaving and come across Malfoy handed him the diary I knew it was his fault and he of course denied it and ordered Dobby to take the thing I didn't' know he worked for them at the time I told him to open it and he become free and like I told you Dobby blasted Lucius on his ears down the corridor and that was that. Mom was back to normal and we had the feast and it was over for a year.''

''Whoa you really don't get any rest do you.'' Blaise said feeling sorry for both Harry and Hermione as they didn't' get to have a semi normal childhood, alright his childhood wasn't' great growing up in Slytherin but at least he wasn't' in danger all the time.

''Whoa, you really don't get any rest do you.'' Blaise said, feeling sorry for both Harry and Hermione as they didn't' get to have a semi normal childhood, alright his childhood wasn't' great growing up in Slytherin but at least he wasn't' in danger all the time.

''Believe me, they were actually mild compared to the other years.'' Hermione told him.

''So third year.'' George said smiling.

Hermione sighed ''Yes, now this is going to be a hard one to tell.''

''Oh yes, I still find that it gives me a headache when I think about it'' Harry said nodding in agreement with his sister.

 **XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

''Mione want to start.'' Harry said, looking at his left where Hermione was sitting.

Hermione sighed ''Sure, okay, so in Third year I went to Minerva to talk about the classes I would be taking, and she offered me the use of a time turner, Albus helped with the ministry in getting me one, so I could go back an hour each time so I can take the classes that were overlapping with the others I was taking. Time went on and we later heard that Sirius had tried to gain entrance into the Gryffindor common room Ron started to accuse me cat Crookshanks of killing his pet rat Scabbers, obviously he never but Ron wouldn't let it go.''

Hermione reached out and took her husband's hand and smiled at Remus knowing he still blamed himself for that night ''Then Malfoy decided to insult the hippogriff buckbeak and ended up getting his father involved, which saw buckbeak being executed, I went to study laws to see if there was a way to stop it going ahead but there wasn't.''

''We went down to Hagrids to be with him when the time come, but he told us to go out the back one because it was dangerous for us to be there and two because he didn't' want us to see such a thing, but luckily a stone of some sort broke a jar and another hit me in the back of the head and We noticed Albus, Lucius, Fudge and McNaire walking up the path, we rushed out and made our way back up to the castle, only to come across Malfoy and his book ends.'' Harry now had a satisfied smile on his face ''Ah, that was one moment I'll cherish for the rest of my life.'' when he saw them looking at him he continued ''Right where was I.'' he said with a furrowed brow as he tried to remember.

''Draco'' came Luna's light and airy reply.

''Thanks Luna, yeah, well Draco decided to be his usual self and that turned out to be a big mistake, he laughed and said something like 'You come to see the show.' Mione got mad and had her wand under his chin and pressed him against the wall immediately, calling him a 'foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach' he began to whimper and was scared Ron and I told her to leave him and that he wasn't worth it, she went to walk away and he laughed well Mione this time didn't' use her wand she turned around and her fist ended up breaking his nose, we heard a crack and his head bounced off the wall, he then run off with Crabbe and Goyle whilst trying to stop the blood.''

Harry began chuckling as he recounted the event ''You could tell he wanted to say 'My father will hear about this' but of course we knew he wouldn't' there is no way Malfoy would admit that a girl and not just any girl but a supposed Mudblood and best friend to Harry Potter dear old Lucius would have a heart attack.'' he then looked at Hermione ''Actually, maybe we should have sent him the memory or something, imagine him, seeing Draco crying and snivelling like a coward that he is while you punch and break his nose.''

Everyone laughed or smiled at Harrys quip about the heart attack when Blaise spoke ''You were the reason behind his blood stained shirt then.'' he said looking at his friend.

Hermione nodded ''It felt good I must admit.''

''I'll never forget the stunned and shocked look on his face that is a Patronus worthy memory.'' Harry chimed in with a goofy smile on his face still.

''Later we went down to see Hagrid and we got his rat back, but it bit Ron and run towards him wimping willow, we chased after him trying to get him to stop when a big black dog jumped out, grabbed Ron by his leg and dragged him under the tree, we got hit by the tree and had lots of jumping, ducking and dodging to avoid being hit any more than we were but when we got into the tree and asked where he thought we were he told me he suspected that it lead to the Shrieking shack and that he hoped he was wrong so we sneaked up and saw Ron in the corner holding the rat with a broken and bloody leg, we asked if he was alright and he just shouted that the thing that took him wasn't a dog that it was an Animagus we turned and saw Sirius standing there, he was mad and he was talking about killing and I thought he was on about Harry when he disarmed him.''

''Remus appeared and began talking to Sirius we were confused, he said 'lets get him' Mione of course got angry and shouted about how she trusted Remus and that he was a werewolf and that if he wanted to kill me then he'd have to go through her. Sirius said only one would die and I attacked him, but was pulled off Remus told Sirius to wait and that I deserved to know the truth that's when he told me about Peter Pettigrew, I told him that he was dead and that the Map was lying, but Remus and Sirius told me it couldn't lie and then said some hints that made me realize he was talking about Ron's Rat Pettigrew he was an unregistered Animagus with a missing toe which of course was his missing finger that had been found at the crime scene when Sirius was arrested. I told him to prove it and to show me, when Snape come through the door, I grabbed Mione's wand and stunned him.''

Harry said slowly before he continued ''Remus and Sirius then cast the spell that would force a person back to their human selves and low and behold Pettigrew was there, Remus and Sirius were going to kill him, but I told them that my mum and dad wouldn't' want them to become killers and that we'd let the Dementors have him, Sirius helped Ron out of the shack with me while Mione and Remus followed us out, Remus had Peter held at wand point so he couldn't escape.''

''I stayed with Ron while Harry went off to talk and that's how he learnt that Sirius was his godfather but when the full moon come out and Remus began to change, Snape appeared and threatened us and ended up trying to protect us from a fully turned Remus, Peter had escaped during the commotion. Sirius changed and tried to take Remus attention from us, and it worked and Harry chased after Sirius I went to follow but Snape wouldn't' let me.''

''I chased after him towards the black lake and Sirius was hurt, I went to help him and Remus comes towards me but there was a howl and he left howling after them. I tried to help him but with his poor health from Azkaban and the injury it was hard and soon Dementors were with him, I tried to cast the Patronus charm that Remus taught me earlier on in the year but the Dementors made It hard and suddenly I was being attacked as well, we were both dying when my vision went blurry Sirius had already passed out from it all and that's when I saw what I thought was my dads patronus which was also a stag since it was his form as well before I passed out and later woke up in the hospital.''

''Once he was awake, we rushed over to Albus when he come in to see us and told him the truth, but he told us there was nothing we could do and he was about to leave when he gave me a classic cryptic clue to put me on the right track that way he couldn't' get into trouble if it ever got back to him.'' Hermione shook her head thinking about how hard this was going to be ''Okay now this is where it gets tricky as I use my time turner and go back in time.''

''What was the clue Albus gave you, do you remember.''

Hermione nodded and in a pretty good imitation of Albus she told them. _''Mysterious thing, time. Powerful, and when meddled with, dangerous. Sirius Black is in the topmost tower cell of the dark tower. You know the rules Miss Granger. You must not be seen, and you would do well, I feel, to return before the last chime. If not, the consequences are too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight, more than one innocent life may be spared. Three turns, should do it, I think.'_ Well, I got what he was going on about, but I had no idea where I should start until he gave me one final clue _'Oh, by the way. When in doubt, I find retracing my steps to a wise place to begin.'_ well Ron didn't' have a clue obviously, but I did and as soon as he left us I grabbed Harry and sent us back in time.''

Harry nodded ''I didn't' know what we had done until I saw us and Hermione punching Malfoy again, I was spooked and found it weird seeing ourselves, and then our rescue mission began, I helped rescue Buckbeak which left McNaire just the Pumpkins which he hit in anger, and obviously to our other selves the ones that didn't' go back in time thought it was Buckbeak when in fact it was a pumpkin.'' Harry could see the confusion in everyone's face and chuckled ''Yeah confusing I know.''

''So your future selves thought you were seeing the execution, but your past selves intervened and that meant your future selves really saw a pumpkin being cut.'' Bill said scratching his head

''Basically, yes.'' Hermione said, nodding.

''Then how did you get out of Hagrids hut.'' George asked fascinated.

''We weren't leaving and I didn't' know why until I saw some stones I picked one up and threw it at the pot that our future selves had saw earlier and then another at Harry to gain his attention which worked, we run and had to wait for Ron to be taken and for Remus to change before we could do anything about Sirius and since we couldn't' be seen by our future selves I watched as Remus was about to attack Harry and in my panic I began to howl, Harry tried to stop me but I was too focused on rescuing him, and well he came straight towards us, we ended up running through the woods from Remus and buckbeak appeared and attacked Remus making him run off, we rushed to the lake and waited, Harry told me he'd seen his dad and that he'd come to rescue him, I told him no one was coming and that he was dying when Harry runs out and cast the Patronus charm making hundreds if not thousands of Dementors back off.''

Harry nodded ''I knew I could do it this time because I'd already done it before, meaning my future self had gone back in time and cast the spell which meant when we went back I was able to save us both.''

Hermione laughed ''Don't' worry, I didn't' have a clue what he meant either.''

Harry chuckled ''True, I know what I mean, but well that's time for you, it's very complicated to explain.''

''Anyway, we ended up flying Buckbeak to the tower I used bombarder maxima and freed him, we landed and he took off with buckbeak leaving me to drag Harry back to the hospital wing we'd just made it when the chime went in the school and we saw Albus closing the doors, we walked in and as soon as our future selves left we walked in Ron was totally confused went on about us being with him one minute and over by the door the next. I just told him that it was stupid and that it's not like you can be in two places at the same time. He just shut his eyes thinking he was still recovering from the attack.'' she said smiling ''So we rescued Sirius and he was free well on the run but free from Dementors.''

Ginny smirked ''Lets not forget you walking out of class.''

Harry laughed ''Yeah, that was a shocker.''

Hermione blushed a little ''Well, it was rubbish, 'let your inner eye see the future,' all she did was predict your death constantly, and Ron just made up a bunch of rubbish to keep her off his case. I got annoyed and she was going on about how I didn't have the art or something and she got on my nerves.''

Blaise chuckled ''I remember that day when you left the entire class was stunned, I think you walking out will go down in history'' he said chuckling.

George laughed as well ''Yeah, I can see it now a up to date History book is released and everyone will be learning about how Hermione Granger third member of the Golden Trio walked out of a class.''

Hermione rolled her eyes ''Oh, ha-ha you're so funny not.'' she shook her head but smiled anyway.

Minerva nodded ''I don't blame you Hermione Divination can't be taught, you either are a seer or you're not.''

Harry nodded ''Yes, but she did have some times when it comes through, I mean she was the one who told of the prophecy and later on told me about how Voldemort would return and those who support him would help or something along those lines, it's creepy it's like she's looking through you, not at you.''

''Yes, but that just proves Minerva's point, it's not a constant thing and you can't teach it to people'' Hermione said slowly

Harry bowed his head acknowledging her comment. ''Hmm, I guess I never heard her predict anything else after that time when we were alone anyway.''

''Wow, you weren't kidding that is confusing.''

Harry chuckled ''Well, it has its perk Mione is older than she actually is.''

'' **WHAT!** ''

Hermione looked to see Molly was the one who shouted and could see she looked worried ''Oh, um well I gained a year, so while my birth certificate states I'm twenty-two I'm actually twenty-three, I was already older than most of our friends as my birthday is in September anyway.''

Remus sees that Molly was about to complain more he quickly spoke up, ''What about fourth year.''

''Oh yes fourth year, dark times.'' Hermione muttered.

Harry nodded ''Yeah, nothing big happened other than Voldemort coming back, as for rule breaking and stuff well a few things come to mind, I'm sure that when you hear of them, especially one of Mione's events will make you realize that the hat was wrong and she could and should have been put in Slytherin, I mean some of the things you've heard already proves that she is worthy of any Slytherin.'' he informed everyone grinning as he thought of everyone's reaction to Hermione blackmailing someone.

 **XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

''Okay, so fourth year, what do you want to know.''

''Was what Skeeter wrote true about you and Krum and did you date.'' Bill said smiling.

Hermione felt Sirius tense and chuckled ''No, we went on the date to the Yule Ball but that was all, we were friends he said that he was just glad that there was someone normal who wasn't' star struck. He asked if it bothers me with people staring at us, I just laughed and said that when one is best friends with Harry Potter one gets used to it. He was furious when the article was wrote about us, he took it bad on my behalf he said it wasn't' fair that I had to deal with the fall out.''

''I remember that article she accused you of using love potions on Harry and using both him and Krum.'' Luna said frowning

Hermione nodded ''Yes the stupid bug.''

Harry smirked ''Well, it's okay Mione dealt with her, she didn't' get away with it.''

This time it was Arthur who spoke ''What does he mean by dealt with it.''

''Oh, nothing really.'' she cursed when she lit up and sighed ''Okay, I may have talked with her.''

''Oh that's right Talking.'' Harry said snoring in amusement, but was interrupted by Kingsley

''Wait! Before you tell us, I need to know is it going to affect the law what ever you talking did.'' he began carefully ''Because if it will, then I'll have to leave as I would be forced by my oath to act.''

Hermione bit her lip slowly ''I'm not sure, um, is there a fine against being an unregistered Animagus.''

''Yes, once you change you are supposed to declare it to the ministry or you'll be fined.''

Harry knew where this was coming and decided to dig a little ''That's stupid what if someone knew and was holding it against you, but later declared themselves wouldn't' that person get into trouble.''

Kingsley looked at Harry surprised ''It depends there could be a trial it wouldn't end up with the person in Azkaban if that's what you meant.''

''Oh, that's not too bad, then, what about your oath is that your department.''

''No, why.'' Kingsley asked suspicious.

Hermione closed her eyes ''I think Kingsley will have to leave the room for this part, it could put you in an awkward position.''

Kingsley read between the lines and gasped ''You haven't? Please tell me you haven't blackmailed someone over them being an Animagus.'' he watched as everyone turned to look at Hermione and realised that not even Remus or Sirius knew, but it was Hermione's red face that gave it away he put his head in his hands and sighed ''Should the person you have blackmailed report you, you could get into trouble more trouble than just a fine. You'd be charged with blackmail and with holding important information against the law and Ministry.''

Hermione was still red and it soon began to recede to give way to pale ''Oh I see.''

''A vow'' Harry said butting in ''Everyone will give their vow not to speak of what you are about to hear the person is under control and will not be telling on anyone, but the more people who know the secret means less leverage Mione will have over that person and if that person found out or realised that Mione broke the deal then that person has a reason to go back on their deal and hell will break loose.''

Everyone looked at Harry shocked, but it was Blaise who stood first and held his wand up ''I Blaise Anthony Zabini swear on my magic that whatever I learn from Hermione Black here on forward will never be spoken of, to anyone other than this room, so mote it be.'' Everyone watched as a white glow appeared around him before he cast the Lumos charm and sat down again.

''I Ginerva Molly Potter swear on my magic that whatever I learn from Hermione Black from here on forward will never be spoke of to anyone outside of this room so mote it be''

''I Luna Elizabeth Lovegood swear on my magic that whatever I learn from Hermione Black from here on forward will never be spoken of to anyone outside of this room so mote it be.''

Hermione and Harry watched as all of their friends stood and give an oath of secrecy the only people that didn't' were the adults as there was no need for them to, it's not like anyone would try to force an adult or Albus Dumbledore to speak the truth. She was incredibly touched ''You didn't have to do that.''

Kingsley sighed when he watched everyone he knew that what Hermione did, wouldn't' have been out of spite ''Just tell me that whatever you did was for a good reason.''

''It was it was important to protect my Harry and it helped when we needed to get Voldemort to bring the fight to us on our terms.'' Hermione told him honestly

Kingsley nodded ''Okay, that's all I need to know.''

Harry smiled ''It's alright if anything does come of it, I'll use my boy-who-lived status and well I mean she's Lady Black, has an order of merlin 1st class, nicknames the warrior witch and part of the Golden Duo she would be fine anyway, no one would go against her for some stupid woman who worked for the Daily Prophet especially when that someone probably lied about one of them at some point.''

Kingsley this time snorted realizing what Harry said to be the truth, there is no way nay charges would stick, especially as she was doing it to protect Harry and used it to bring the war to an end. ''Harry has a good point.''

Hermione nodded and decided to get it out ''Okay, yes it's true, I blackmailed someone, but let me explain.''

''I think would be a good idea'' Molly said tightly

Hermione gulped a little, but felt her husbands arm go around her and saw him glare slightly at Molly, she placed her hand on his thigh to make him stop ''Ok, so after the article about me using potions and playing both Harry and Viktor and after I went to the Yule ball it was the second task, and when Harry got out I saw something in his hair, but it flew off and I didn't' think anything of it, the next day the paper had talked about Harry saving Fleur's sister and went on to bad mouth me saying I was stopping people getting to him after I kissed him on the head, I began to wonder how the hell she could have known she wasn't' on the grounds or anywhere near them it wasn't until late one night in the Gryffindor Common room that me and Harry were talking about the final task and about everything else that had been happening that I saw a bug again''

Hermione frowned ''I waited until Harry went to bed and become suspicious, so I summoned Harry's map and saw Rita Skeeter I put it away and set up a plan I made out that I was meeting Harry in the library as there would be something very exciting to talk about I knew she'd heard and the bug left until I stood in the library that afternoon and my plan worked I caught the bug in a jar greeted her and told her that we were going to have a little talk.''

Hermione then smirked ''I simply told her that I would let her go and I wouldn't speak of her ability to the Ministry if she agreed to no longer write about Harry or I in the papers and if she worked with me then maybe I'd give her a story once in a while and work with her but to give her time to think on it I sent her to my room and in my trunk I released her two days later with the warning she agreed she wouldn't write about us and that she would wait for me to contact her if ever and she walked away, I later used her services when I wanted to send Voldemort into a rage and have him bring the fight forward, which turned out to be a good thing as he didn't have time to get everyone he wanted to fight.''

Everyone in the room was silent as they digested what was said ''Damn you can be down right ruthless.'' Blaise said voicing what everyone was thinking.

Hermione nodded ''Only when someone I love is threatened or attacked, you mess with someone I love then they mess with me and I take it as a personal attack. I will show no mercy as she went after my Harry to make his life harder than it was and that was not okay. So we had a little chat and she learned her lesson.''

Sirius grinned at his wife ''Love your brilliant and I say it's a good thing you did and you did the world a favour.''

Hermione chuckled ''Yes, well she can't write about me or Harry anymore and that goes for anyone I love so she doesn't get many viewers as her stories are boring.''

''So you effectively put Skeeter out of business for two years before you approached her.'' George said, smirking ''I knew you were always a trouble maker deep down I'm so proud of you Fred would be too, I mean we knew there was more to you when you came up with the toilet seat and stink bomb prank bet she wont' mess with you again.''

''Yes, and I'm sure she's learned her lesson.'' Hermione said seriously

''You were the one who gave them the idea for the seat'' Bill said, narrowing his eyes ''I was a victim to that thing!''

''And the stink bombs I used in the ministry they were Hermione's idea again.'' Harry said shocked while looking at George.

George nodded ''Yes, she also come up with the idea using the same stink walking bomb, but to make a sound one that spat fireworks out that we used to gain Umbridge's attention, but we promised to not tell.''

''A promise you just broke'' Hermione said with narrowed eyes

''Sorry, but I was just shocked and well, I was excited I knew Fred and I was right you had a little prankster in you it was just hidden cleverly and I'm not just talking about the pranks.'' he said with a wink.

Hermione blushed mortified as she caught his meaning ''GEORGE!''

''Wait, I'm just saying you have some marauder in you.'' George sat back and listened to everyone laugh accept the adults they looked uncomfortable. ''Or rather a lot of Marauder in you.''

''He's right and I know of a big marauder that would like to be inside you right now.'' Sirius whispered in his wife's ear, he also knew that Harry had heard due to his horrified look and quick comment and he also knew that Remus heard him if the roll of his eyes was anything to go by.

''Yes, well, that's all that happened that year nothing other than Voldemort coming back and killing Cedric and having me look like I've gone insane in the papers.'' Harry said bitterly he didn't' want to talk about the maze they knew what happened and he also wanted to take some of the embarrassment from Hermione and to also stop the disturbing images that were popping into his mind she was his sister and Sirius was his godfather he did not need to know what went on he'd caught them a few times and that was enough to scar him for life.

''What about your fifth year I know that it was a busy year and I'm sure Hermione used more of her Slytherin traits.''

Harry smirked at Blaise ''Oh yes fifth year Mione stepped it up a little.'' he just smiled when Hermione rolled her eyes, he also needed to keep the mood light as their fifth year brings back memories both would rather forget and fifth year still bothered Harry not just loosing Sirius but almost loosing Hermione.

 **XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

''Okay, so what do you want to ask.'' Hermione said, looking at Blaise knowing he'd have something to say and she wasn't wrong.

''Who thought of the name for that army?.''

Hermione chuckled ''Ginny actually thought up the name, didn't you?''

Ginny chuckled ''Yes, Dumbledore's Army later shortened to the DA was what I came up with and it was better that Fred and George's ideas.''

Harry chuckled ''Ah yeah, I believe they were The Ministry of Magic are Morons group.''

Everyone in the room had a good laugh at that ''I do believe that was one of the longest kept secrets at Hogwarts, 8 months I believe.''

Hermione nodded ''Yes and it would have been longer had the stupid witch not snitched.''

''Well, I think she learnt her lesson now Mione.'' Ginny said, laughing ''Still to this day she curses you.''

''I feel a good story coming on, spill.'' Bill said grinning.

Hermione smiled a little ''Okay, well when I set up the DA I made a contract that said no-one would tell Umbridge basically and keep it quiet, I had them all sign their names, but I may have not informed them of the Jinx I placed on the parchment.''

''Slipped your mind did it.'' Blaise said chuckling.

''Yes, it did I had so much on you see, so I just forgot, anyway things were going good the group was up and running and Harry was teaching us what we needed to know, that was until Umbridge blew a hole in the wall of the ROR where we held the classes, Malfoy then comes up beside her holding Marietta Edgecombe I knew instantly that she had told and not been forced by the Umbitch tactic of Truth Serum, because the word Sneak appeared on her forehead in green.''

''That was you!, Filius was driving us crazy with his complaining about how his student had been marked and that there was no way to break it, on the other hand, he was like a child be was in awe that someone had created a spell like the one on his studies and one that he couldn't break.'' Minerva said shocked but impressed at the same time.

Albus nodded ''I had even attempted to remove it, but couldn't.''

Hermione blushed a little ''Well, it can't be removed by spells or potions it has to do with yourself, you have to be truly sorry and regret what you did it will only vanish when that person repents and admits what they did was wrong and takes responsibility, it was a way for people to know to be careful around her with what they say.''

''It's still there, she's let her fringe grow to hide it and she's constantly putting make up on to try covering it up.'' Luna said smiling

Hermione smiled ''Well, I was going to have bully and sneak, but there wouldn't be enough room.''

Luna looked up at Hermione with tears in her eyes ''You would have done that.''

''Yes Luna, no-one Bully's my friends and family and get's away with it, she was just one of the bullies that used to take your things so consider her jinx a bit of payback.'' Hermione smiled at her friend

''Thank you.'' Luna said softly and relaxed into her boyfriend's side

Hermione just smiled ''Anyway, so that is where the whole DA name come with any more questions?''

''Whose idea was it to start up the club.'' Kingsley asked curious.

''Mine.'' Hermione said smiling at him.

''Why? what made you think of creating a club.''

''It was after she gave Harry Detention and I saw those words on his hand it got me wound up, but when I saw little Collin Creevy crying and another first year I was fuming, then the stupid toad went and put up decrees everywhere and was refusing to teach us anything so something needed to be done I went to Harry told him about the whole group thing then dropped the bomb that I wanted him to teach it since he was the best one for the job, he finally agreed after many conversations and we arranged to meet at the Hogshead using the secret passage out, we set up the club and just needed a place to train, which Neville happened to find and it went from there.''

''How did you get about without Umbridge finding out in the first place.'' Arthur asked not hearing about how they had done it before.

Harry smiled ''Mione went to the library and found the protein charm, she borrowed some galleons from me enough for the six of us, Me, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Ron and herself she'd made them into medallions they would heat up when they were wanted and you could send messages it was our way of keeping in touch with each other to arrange when we meet and stuff.''

Albus smiled ''Very wise choice Hermione, I assume you were using the map when going and leaving.'' Albus smiled when he got a nod.

''Yes, all was good till Edgecombe told the toad.'' Hermione said frowning.

''Okay, so what about when you were caught.'' Blaise asked

Harry spoke this time, ''Malfoy and the squad lead us to her office where we were given detention, however, later in the year I had a fake image sent to me from Voldemort and as I went to use the fireplace to call for help she walked in and caught me and later Malfoy appeared with Mione, Gin, Ron, Neville and Luna, she began to question me but I would tell her, she called for Snape but he told her there was no truth serum left I told him about Sirius being held knowing he was in the Order and then she was about to use the Curciatious on me when Mione told her no and told me to tell her the truth I was confused and worried she was going to tell her about Sirius.''

''But I, didn't I simply told her that we'd take her to Dumbledore's secret hiding place and show her the weapon she was convinced you had, I lead her to the forbidden forest with Harry I had a plan I was going to have Gwarp Hagrids half-brother help us out, but he wasn't there luckily the centaurs arrived and took her away, we later met up with the others and went to the ministry.'' Hermione stopped talking now she hated that night it hurt to think she could have lost him for good had she not found a way to bring him back.

Blaise nodded in understanding ''Well, I must admit that was a very cunning plan luring Umbridge out of the school and to the woods, she didn't' half have trouble poor woman I remember her face when George and Fred set the fireworks off it was an impressive display.''

''Yeah, my less attractive brother agreed that school was overrated and life as a drop out was pretty cool.'' he said chuckling but smiling as he thought of his twin.

''Yes, well it was the best day I'd had in school for a long time, but again, Hermione I think I have to agree with Harry now more than ever the Jinx the lie to lure Umbridge out the whole protein and creating a secret club thing and all under her nose very Slytherin indeed.''

Harry chuckled ''Told you that by the end of the fifth you'll be convinced she belongs in Slytherin.''

''Maybe they should combine the houses and have a Slytherdor or something because Hermione is clearly a Gryffindor all over but she has Slytherin tendencies in her.'' Blaise said chuckling.

Harry laughed ''I think if that was a house, she'd be sorted in there.''

''Oh yeah, Harry what did Hermione mean by you couldn't' say much when you said she belonged to Slytherin.'' Fleur asked smiling.

''Oh well, um the hat wanted to put me into Slytherin but I didn't' want to go Ron told me that they were a dark house and then I met Draco and he put me off, the hat said I'd do well, but I didn't' want to so I just prayed and kept saying anything but Slytherin and the hat finally called out Gryffindor, I found out that the hat takes peoples requests into consideration then again it was probably due to me being connected to Voldemort liking the whole speaking to snakes was because of him as well.''

Blaise was stunned ''I didn't' know you could influence the hat, wow.''

Harry smiled ''Yeah, me either till that day.'' he said chuckling. ''And I'm glad I have done now I could not have stood to be in the house where Malfoy and Parkinson resided well not without committing a murder at least.'' he said chuckling

''Okay, did anything happen in your sixth year like any more Slytherin moves besides, Jinxes, secret clubs, galleons, luring and tricking, punching, turning back time, stealing, brewing, and breaking wards on Professor's store rooms?'' Blaise asked grinning at Hermione when Remus spoke making him laugh.

''Blackmailing, don't forget the blackmailing.''

Hermione glared at Remus ''Are you forgetting who cooks your tea, and the fact that you live with someone who as Blaise pointed out has Slytherin tendencies.''

Remus gulped a little ''Sorry.''

''Apology accepted.'' Hermione said sweetly before she smiled at Harry. ''Is there any more we did?''

Harry shook his head pleased it was over with ''Nope, that's all the rest was just dealing with Voldemort and the Death Eaters.''

''So you had a very busy six years that you were in Hogwarts, five of them where Hermione let her Slytherin side out to play, I still can't believe you went through three headed dogs and little tasks in your first year. And brewing potions in second.'' Blaise said still in awe.

''And most of it was all in defence of Harry or someone she loved being hurt.'' Bill pointed out.

''Of course, everything I did was necessary and I had a good reason behind doing it.'' Hermione said seriously.

''Oh, hang on I just remembered was it true that you and Harry broke into his ministry and the bank and later got away by flying the Gringotts Dragon.'' Blaise asked quickly

''Yes, I decided to use the Dragon as there was no other way out since the bloody Goblin decided to turn traitor on us, and as for the ministry they had something we needed and we had to get it so we had to stun some members of the ministry and use the Polly Juice to become them, yes.''

Blaise nodded ''Thanks, it's just I'd heard about it but didn't' think it was real.''

''Yes, it was'' Harry said, smiling at Blaise he considered him a good friend he liked Blaise allot he seemed to slot into their crazy family.

''So if that's all there is this event is now over, Albus if you would remove the charm that would be great.''

 **XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Albus chuckled ''Of course, my dear boy.'' Albus waved his wand over Hermione and Harry before putting his wand away, he smiled when one of the twins began to grizzle ''Looks like this event as you called it ended just in time.'' he said chuckling.

Hermione smiled, relieved it was over she got up and walked over to the other side and smiled down at the twins, she noticed that it was Reg who was complaining Lyra was happily playing with Fred and James or rather trying to play for their age, which mostly consisted of looking and touching each other with the odd bit of babbling between them ''Dolly.''

''Mistress called''

Hermione rolled her eyes Dolly just wouldn't call her anything but mistress ''Could you bring me one of Regulus's bottles please he is hungry,''

''Shall I bring little Miss one as well.''

Hermione smiled ''Yes, please Dolly.'' she then looked around smiling ''You can bet that once I start feeding Reg she'll decide she want's feeding too.''

Minerva smiled fondly when she saw Hermione pick up Regulus ''So who are the twins more like at the moment.''

Hermione smiled ''It's still a little early to tell, but Reg is like his father.''

Sirius shook his head ''Both of them are as smart as their mother, most the time they just look around trying to take everything in and intend to study things, I must admit though Regulus does seem to be more trouble than his sister.''

Hermione snorted ''You mean he's a little terror when he wants to be and is like a little prankster in the making he's definitely his father's son, and sadly I think Lyra will be the same soon they already wind each other up.''

Everyone chuckled at that and watched as Hermione began to feed Regulus and like she said about five seconds in Lyra began to get fussy and they watched as Remus went over to grab Lyra and give her the bottle, while Sirius smiled happily and was holding little James.

Albus smiled ''Right I must be off, we have left Filius to watch over the students, but we don't' want them finding out we've left.'' he said chuckling.

Hermione got up and gave Albus a hug without disturbing her sons feed, she smiled and hugged Minerva as well. ''Yes, well I would say thanks for coming, but I consider this an unpleasant visit.'' she said chuckling.

Albus's eyes twinkled at the young woman ''Yes, I'm sure it seemed that way to you, but to us it's very interesting and we are all amazed by what you've done to make this a safer place, both you and Harry have done so much.''

Hermione understood ''I understand, but still felt like I was on trial or something, I mean this is the longest I've ever um seen Molly quiet.'' she said softly so only they would hear.

Minerva couldn't help it and ended up chuckling a little ''Yes, I must say It is unusual.''

Hermione frowned a bit ''I hope I haven't upset her about well you know I didn't want her to feel like I was taking digs or blaming her for anything.''

Albus understood he'd been very angry when everything come out and he also knew that while Molly accepted that Ron did wrong, she just couldn't and wouldn't accept the treatment of Hermione he knew that she thought that the events between Ron and Hermione were exaggerated, but he didn't tell her that ''I'm sure she is fine dear, she's just probably shocked at what you got up to especially the blackmailing part.''

Hermione nodded and said bye to both Albus and Minerva before she turned back and saw Kingsley getting ready to leave to go back to work ''Oh you're going.''

''Yes afraid so I have a meeting to get to later, I'll see you soon, it's been nice to catch up even if it was to get the details.'' he said smiling.

Hermione gave him a hug and watched Sirius shake his hand before he flooed away. Leaving just the Weasley's, Potters and both Luna and Blaise, she knew that Harry and Ginny would probably stay a little longer than the others and she was right when half an hour later, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Fred, George and Angelina leave the only Weasley's that remained were Arthur and Molly ''Um Molly have I done anything to offend you.''

''What makes you think that?''

''Well, it's just you've been really quiet.'' Hermione said softly.

Molly looked at Hermione and decided to say what she thought ''I understand things were strained between you and Ron and I know he did something stupid and made a big mistake, but was it really that necessary to cut him out of your stories that you just told you make it sound like Ron wasn't with either of you and that it was all you.''

Hermione frowned ''I didn't' mean for it to sound like that, but well Ron didn't exactly stay around much he tended to side with what the others thought of Harry and was very jealous, you heard him.''

''Yes, I also heard him say how he loved you and you broke his heart, and that's what pushed him to do the stupid things he did.''

Hermione leaned back like she had been slapped ''Are you saying that it's my fault that he betrayed us? Because I don't' know what he told you, but I can guarantee you he did not stand by Harry half as much as he made out, that's why I couldn't say much about him, he ditched Harry in fourth year over the cup, the saying of 'when the tough gets going' is perfect for Ron because when it come to him needing to contribute he'd go running and take the easy way out. He even caused trouble at the dance with me and Viktor.''

''He probably didn't' like you stringing along wizards, like some scarlet woman he loved you and you knew that.''

Hermione looked back in shock ''Is that what you think? Do you and did you really think I was leading Ron on and then got with Viktor to make him jealous? One I wasn't dating Viktor we were friends and two Ron sure as hell didn't' act like he felt something for me.''

''More than friends if the prophet had anything to say.''

''THE prophet lied how could you think something like that of me. Ron is the one who caused all these problems, not me, you say you love me like a daughter, but you are ready to believe some rubbish reporter. Ron wasn't the little angel you made him out to be Ron wasn't around half the time and he betrayed us.''

''ONLY BECAUSE YOU PUSHED HIM TO IT.'' yelled Molly which had caught the attention even more this time they'd been listening in after the first time Hermione raised her voice.

''I didn't make him do anything.''

''Yes you, did you know he loved you and you later married Sirius he knew you were having an affair with him, that's why he went with all those women, what would your parents say about you stringing along my poor boy and marrying a man old enough to be your father! I don't know what Harry was thinking in making you my grandsons godmother your not fit to be one.''

Hermione heard the low growl from Remus and the gasp from the others ''I wouldn't know my parents are dead as you well know so I don't' know what they would have thought, but I wasn't having an affair with Sirius behind Ron's back and I never dated Viktor and if I had, it would be nothing to do with Ron I wasn't dating him and had no clue he had feelings for me and... do you know what I'm not bothering if you want to believe me to be some scarlet woman then go ahead.''

Hermione then looked at Molly her face shut off ''But know this it was your son who pointed and used a compulsion on me, that's not love that's controlling and criminal he took my choice from me and was basically holding me against my will. I would never ever have gotten with him without those potions so lets get that fact straight and second I love Jamie, yes, I am messed up, but I would never hurt that little boy who is my nephew in case you forgotten.'' Hermione then turned around and went out the room and towards the kitchen but not before handing Regulus to Sirius.

'' **HOW DARE YOU** speak to my wife like that! Let alone bring her parents into this. Hermione wasn't the one to blame your son was. He betrayed them, he belittled, and put my wife down, he was a rubbish friend and at the first sign of trouble he'd run and abandon Harry and my wife never, not once even when he was struggling through things.'' Sirius roared at the woman who'd just upset his wife. He'd handed Regulus to Remus when he reached for him and he was pleased for that.

Harry looked at Molly tightly ''You want to think back on what you heard that night in the kitchen, You were there Mrs. Weasley you heard what that backstabber did and now he's rotting away in the place he belongs he hurt my Mione, my sister and only family other than my wife and son.'' he told her coldly.

''Harry dear, we're your family.'' Molly began.

Harry stood up straight ''Yes, the other Weasley's are and Arthur but you Mrs. Weasley are no longer considered my family you have shown your true colours, I wondered where Ron got his ways and how he treated people form and it would seem that he inherited these terrible things from you.'' Harry told her dislike clear in his tone

Harry then glared at her ''HERMIONE is not a scarlet woman. She didn't' date Viktor. She never abandoned me for a home cooked meal or because she missed her mummy. Your son was a coward and no better than Peter Pettigrew in my opinion and while Hermione doesn't know this but I consider him in the same light as Peter he killed my parents and Ron tried and almost had my sister taken from me so Mrs. Weasley you may see your grandson, at the Burrow but you are not welcome at any of my homes.''

Harry then looked at his father-in-law ''I'm sorry Arthur, you are of course welcome around anytime, as are the rest, but your wife is not and if she doesn't learn to control her tongue I wont' have her seeing James, Hermione is his godmother and James adores her and she adores him and I will not have your wife bad mouth my sister and his aunt to him.''

''Harry dear...'' Molly asked in shock at what she was hearing, but was even more shocked by his next comment.

''That's Mr Potter to you Mrs. Weasley you lost the right to use my name when you spoke and treated my sister the way you did.''

''But she isn't your sister'' Molly said still in shock at his last comment.

''SHE is my sister, I consider her Hermione Potter-Black if you must know. She is in my will and will inherit, she is my family blood means nothing she is the first person to show me love, to hug me, to support me and have faith in me I would choose her over anyone else anytime she is my family and James's family.''

Arthur agreed with Harry ''Harry you have every right to say the things you did because they are true, please tell Hermione I'll come see her soon and that despite what my wife seems to think tell her that I do not think the same I am ashamed of Ron and if I could I would cast him out of the family he's brought disgrace to the Weasley name.''

''Arthur he's your son.''

''No Molly he is no son of mine. My sons would never treat a woman, or betray someone the way he did, I'm sorry Molly, but I only have 5 sons and 1 daughter even Percy hasn't done anything as bad as Ronald has.''

''Arthur he's my baby, I can't cast him out.''

''You don't have to, but I am certainly considering casting him from the Weasley line and have him become a Prewett if he ever gets out of Azkaban that is, now come we are leaving, we need to have a little chat.'' he, then looked at Sirius ''Lord Black allow me to say sorry for my wife I hope that you will not hold this against any of my children.''

''Arthur enough with the Lord crap your a friend and family, your wife however is not and like my godson she is no longer welcome in the Black family home, nor any other Black properties, so mote it be.'' Sirius watched as his wand glowed a little ''Mrs. Weasley once you leave this house you will not be allowed to gain entrance again either by operation, Port key or floo without mine or my wife's permission, you should really do some thinking about what your son is really like.''

Arthur bowed his head and pushed his wife through the flop, he was very angry and disappointed in her.

Harry turned to look at his wife and saw that she was looking wide eyed ''I'm sorry love, but I will not have her talking about Hermione like that after everything she's been through your brother...''

''Harry do shut up.'' Ginny said, smiling softly at him ''It's only my mother, she needs to learn her lesson I was about to say something similar but you beat me to it. I really don't' want her around our son if she is going to bad mouth Maine or continue to be the way she is.''

Harry relaxed a little pleased that his wife wasn't mad at him, he looked over to see Remus feeding Regulus and Sirius was now feeding Lyra whilst his son was on the mat playing again. ''Love I'm just going to see Mione quickly, then we better get off.''

Ginny nodded ''Okay.''

Sirius smiled at his godson knowing he needed to see Hermione before he left once he was gone, he sighed ''I love you Ginny, but your mother is a real piece of work.''

Ginny sighed ''I know she can be a bit much Ron was always a mummy's boy she never allowed him to grow up the rest of us grew up around him, but he stayed a child and well my mother has always been opinionated and she is wrong most the time, but today she went to far I know one thing I'm glad I'm not at the Burrow right now.''

Sirius nodded as he looked down at his little girl ''I just don't know why she waited this long, Mia has been doing so well since we married and had the twins, she was finally making progress in her counselling with Rachel. But I'm worried this will set her back, she considered Molly a mother figure and for her to treat her like that, say the things she did and think the things she did just devastated her, and when she brought up her parents.''

Ginny sighed ''My mother is a bitch pure and simple, and I agree with Harry she keeps it up and she don't change she won't be seeing James as for Mione she won't have a set back because we will all help her through it, she still has my dad and the rest of us my mother won't cause much damage on that front, if anything you might find that this will push her to get herself better this will make her more determined.''

Remus nodded ''Ginny's right Hermione is a strong woman and when something went wrong, she'd study harder and it will be the same with this she will be determined to get better so she can throw the whole not being fit thing in Molly's face, we know it's stupid but that comment will push her.''

Sirius nodded, knowing his friend and Ginny were right, but it still hurt and he knew it was going to be hard on his wife she missed her parents daily and still carried a lot of blame and guilt when it come to them.

''Mione.'' Harry sighed when he saw his friend sat at the table with a tumbler of whiskey, he knew she must have been really upset to be drinking that stuff, she didn't' mind it, but she was more of a wine person ''Hermione.'' Harry flinched when the lovely brown sparkling eyes that usually looked at him were cold and dull like there was no emotion or life to them what so ever.

''Harry.'' Hermione said, nodding to him ''Do you want some.''

''No thanks and should you really be drinking that.''

''I'll do what the bloody hell I want. If I want to drink, I'll drink If I want to go out till all hours of the morning I will. **IF I WANT TO DO SOMETHING I WILL DO IT LIKE THE MESS AND UNFIT PERSON THAT I AM!** '' Hermione yelled as she threw the glass across the kitchen and causing it to smash.

Harry was shocked at her outburst he'd never seen her so shut off it scared him a bit ''Hermione, it's alright I'm not telling you what to do. You aren't a mess and you are most certainly not unfit that is the most stupidest thing I've heard. Molly Weasley is a bitter woman who can't accept that her son is a lying, cheating, backstabbing cowered and that's not your fault, I heard what she said and she is banned from any of the houses you, Ginny and I own and Sirius has done the same Ginny is all for it and she backed me up, when I told Molly that if she didn't' sort herself out she wouldn't be allowed to see James. Arthur told me to give you his love and to tell you that he'd call in and see you soon. Molly doesn't know what she's talking about, you are the most wonderful woman I know you're my sister, I love you and James just adores you and you'll always be Godmother to any children we have.'' Harry sighed ''Come sit down please.''

Hermione looked summoned another glass and filled it with whiskey again before she sat down still blocking out all emotion ''I don't want to be Godmother, I am not fit Jamie deserves better than me, I'm a rubbish wife Sirius could have done better than me and I'm a crap mother. I'm broken and don't know if I'll ever get better Molly's right my parents would be ashamed of me not of me marrying Sirius, oh no they'd love him, but they'd be ashamed of me personally I've let them down I'm...''

''HERMIONE JANE POTTER-BLACK!'' Harry finally shouted in anger as he looked at his sister ''You are not a rubbish mother you are a wonderful mother, Sirius worships you and always says what a lucky man he is to have a wife like you. You are a brilliant godmother James is lucky to have you and any children I have been just as lucky.''

Harry finally calmed down and took her hand ''Mione, you will get better your meetings with Rachel are going great you told us that yourself, please, don't let Molly win you are a wonderful mother, wife, friend, Godmother and sister, I love you we all love you please don't' do this to yourself please don't shut down and try to push us away.''

Hermione looked down and her eyes filled with tears she soon felt arms go around her and was pulled into her brother's arms and finally just let the tears fall, she tried not to let others see her really cry, the only people to ever see her cry properly was her husband and Harry, Remus had walked in on her when she'd finished crying but never actually caught her crying she knew he could hear that she was but that didn't' bother her as much.

Harry just held Hermione close to him and rubbed her back up and down he could smell the alcohol she must have had more than one tumbler of whiskey ''Hermione how much have you had.''

''F-fo-four'' She managed to get out in-between her sobs

''Four! You've had four tumblers of whiskey!.'' Harry asked, shocked ''I've only been in the room for five minutes.''

''I needed it.'' Hermione sniffed out ''I told you I'm a rubbish mother, I just left him and come out here to drink.''

Harry sighed ''Mione you didn't dump him you let Sirius take over feeding him, you didn't' want him to see you upset or pick up on your pain and anger so you left that doesn't say bad mother to me and he was with his father not like you left him with some stranger.'' Harry waved his hand and a sober up potion landed in his hands ''However I want you to take this sober up it's only and I know you don't want to be tipsy.''

Hermione lifted her head up and her eyes were all red and puffy, but she drunk the sober up, she knew it would take a couple minutes to take effect. ''I'm sorry.''

''What for?'' Harry asked gently but confused.

''I've made things hard for you Molly is your mother-in-law and I didn't' want you to be arguing with her.''

''Hermione I don't care about Molly bloody Weasley, she is not my family you, Sirius, Ginny, Remus, Reg, Ly and James are my family. Arthur, Bill, Charlie and George are my in-laws but Molly isn't considered any in my eyes and I don't' think she ever will be, I'll be civil for my children's sake, but things will never be like they were between us Ginny understands and personally I think Ginny may be thinking the same thing as me, Sirius however I don't' think he'll ever forgive and probably not make any effort to be civil kids or not.'' he said, chuckling ''They've never seen eye to eye, or rather Molly's never bothered to get along with him just accused him and kept bringing his past up instead, and well, we all know that he'd let it go and roll off his back unless it's to do with you she's upset you and attacked you that in his eyes is unforgivable so you can bet that whenever those two are in a room together you can guarantee it's not going to be fun.''

Hermione couldn't help it and found herself chuckling as well because Harry was right Sirius was never fond of Molly, but tolerated her for her sake, but now all gloves were off in her husband's opinion, she knew that ''Yeah, things are going to be very tense.''

Harry relaxed, pleased to hear her laughing a little ''Good now you've come back to us, you might want to come and say bye to your Jamie because Ginny and I are about to get off.''

Hermione nodded and wiped her eyes before she followed Harry out of the kitchen and into the living room, she walked in and could see Sirius bouncing Lyra while Remus had Regulus and Ginny with James she smiled when she saw Ginny ''Hey.''

Ginny smiled ''Hey James look who's come for a cuddle.'' she handed James over into Hermione's arms and stood back with a smile she felt Harry's arms go around her waist ''How'd it go.''

Harry could see Remus and Sirius were listening in so he spoke loud enough for there Animagus hearing to pick up ''Not good she had four tumblers of whiskey I gave her a sober up, she was going on about being a crap mother, wife and godmother, I got her to stop being stupid but she was convinced she's unfit thanks to your bloody mother!'' Harry sighed ''However, we had a little laugh at Padfoot's expense, saying how they always argued and that events would be painful between them both.'' he saw Sirius and Remus look at him and smile ''I think though that when we go she'll need a bit of cheering up from old Padfoot.''

Sirius chuckled and looked at his godson grateful they'd all heard Hermione's yelling and the smash that followed and in turn heard Harry shout back and then little sobs and nothing else.

''Hey there little one, you are getting big now.'' Hermione said smiling ''I'm sorry if I've been rubbish godmother, but your Daddy has knocked some sense into me and I will continue to go to my sessions and I will come back stronger than ever and then your bloody grandmother can't claim I'm unfit, I promise you I will get better for you, your cousins, Daddy, Mummy, Uncles and the family I promise my little Jamie.'' Hermione gave him a small kiss and got a gurgle in response and chuckled before she handed him back over ''Go on back to your mother.''

Ginny took James from Hermione and tried to hide her glassy eyes, she'd heard Hermione's whispered promise she leant over and hugged her ''You know my mums a bitch just ignore her she doesn't understand nor does she know what she's saying you are the best godmother James could have your little Jamie is a lucky little boy.''

Hermione returned the hug ''Thank you.''

''Promise me you'll take it easy and not push yourself too hard with your counselling, I don't want you to wear yourself down.''

''I, won't I promise.''

''Good.'' Ginny stood back and gave the twins a kiss each and watched Harry do the same before she stood near the fire waiting for her husband to hug Hermione.

Harry smiled and pulled her into a tight hug ''I'll see you soon yeah, I'm sure Ginny will be over soon for her play dates as she's calling them.'' he said chuckling

Hermione smiled and hugged him back ''Hey, what was all that Potter-Black about.''

Harry chuckled ''What I consider you a Potter so in my eyes you are Hermione Jane Potter-Black, that's what I tell anyone if I see them, I know you were a Potter you wouldn't have them both but to get my point across I slip in the Potter part.'' he said chuckling.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry and smiled when she heard Sirius, Remus and Ginny laugh ''Oh, right fair enough whatever makes you happy.''

Harry winked ''Right then I'm off I'll see you soon.'' he then turned to Remus and Sirius ''I'll see you both for lunch tomorrow.''

''Yep, I won't be as busy tomorrow I've been doing work form home.'' Sirius said chuckling

''Yes, I have too, luckily so we will meet up I'm sure Kingsley will join us.'' Remus said, smiling at the thought of going to work thanks to Hermione and her Lupin Law she created it was still a dream come true for him and he could never thank her enough for what she did for him and others in his position.

Harry nodded and flooed away with Ginny and James leaving the others behind.

Sirius looked up at his wife ''You alright''

''No, not right now, but I will be, right now I don't know about you, but I fancy some chocolate cake that I baked earlier.''

Remus perked up ''Cake I didn't' know you made a cake.''

Hermione chuckled with Sirius at Remus reaction ''Yes, It was supposed to be for after tea tonight but I fancy some it's triple chocolate as well''

''Then let's go .'' Remus announced happy.

Hermione chuckled ''You two go on I just need to change the twins nappies quickly and...''

''Already done love, I changed them and Remus burped them.'' he said chuckling.

Hermione smiled in thanks to Remus before she took her son who was currently asleep and placed him into the little mosses basket she watched as Sirius did the same with Lyra and watched fondly as the twins reached out and held hands she soon felt arms wrap around her and a kiss pressed to the back of her neck.

''You are a wonderful mother love and a brilliant, sexy wife a wife, I can't get enough off, especially when she's screaming out my name.''

Hermione chuckled as she turned around in her husband's arms, she noticed Remus had left them alone ''Oh is that right.''

''Yes Mrs. Black that is right, and I'll just have to remind you tonight.''

Hermione smiled ''I'll look forward to it.''

Sirius leant forward and took her lips into a passionate kiss ''I love you.'

Hermione rested her forehead against his and looked into his eyes ''I love you too.''

Sirius gave her a gentle kiss and took her hand ''Come on the twins are fed, changed and asleep, the floo is locked and we'll know if they need us, but I believe we have a chocolate loving werewolf in the kitchen and if we don't' hurry up we might not get a bit of that cake.''

''OI I heard that.''

Sirius chuckled ''Good you were supposed to.''

''It's not my fault Hermione makes the best chocolate cake.''

Hermione just smiled and followed her husband into the kitchen, Harry was right, she wouldn't let Molly Weasley win, she would continue with Rachel and her would come back stronger like she promised James she'll not give up, she had a loving husband and perfect children, she also had a brother and an uncle in Remus and she did consider Remus an uncle of a sort as long as she had Ginny, Harry, Remus and James along with her husband and children she would be happy.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **So there it is, I hope you all enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it, I now want to take the time to thank everyone who has favourited this story or reviewed this story it means a lot to me. :P**


End file.
